


Safe and Sound

by Ellienerd14



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Major character death is the parents, Sibling Love, Siblings, Violet as a Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: At Klaus' second Reaping, he stands in the crowd, fearing the worst. When his older sister is reaped for the Hunger Games, it feels as if they will be ripped apart forever. Despite her surprise victory, the schism between the Baudelaire siblings only widens. But, unexpected secrets about their parents and the mysterious fire that destroyed their old home brings the siblings together once more.-There had been so much Violet had wanted to say to her siblings. They sat in the small meeting room, hands linked, with all the words they couldn’t bring themselves to say out loud between them.“Come back to us,” Klaus said, quiet but desperate.“This is a truly hopeless situation,” Violet said.“Nothing is hopeless.” Klaus squeezed her hand tighter than ever, but he could already feel her slipping away.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics come from Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound' because the music video reminds me a lot of ASOUE. Also the HUnger Games playlist is underrated as hell.  
Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc

> _I remember tears streaming down your face_
> 
> _ When I said, "I'll never let you go" _
> 
> _ When all those shadows almost killed your light _
> 
> _ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" _
> 
> _ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

At fifteen, Violet Baudelaire stole glances at her brother over crowds of children. He was towards the back, being only thirteen himself at the time. His birthday always fell in the first week of the games and no amount of their parents homemade crepes or the luxury of a new book could distract from the senseless violence on screen. It was her fourth reaping and her brothers second. Just like the year before, her biggest fear was hearing the name Baudelaire called by Esme Squalor and losing him. 

As things worked out, it turned out she had worried about the wrong Baudelaire. 

The expression ‘speechless’ refers to someone who has been given such a shock, usually one of misfortune or great tragedy, that no words come. Despite the intelligence of both of the older Baudelaire siblings, and the fact that Klaus Baudelaire had read all the books in the library, they were left literally speechless as Violet’s name was called. 

Only Sunny, the youngest of the Baudelaires who barely understood the games or why her Mother had burst into sobs, had any words to express the sorrow and misfortune that would change their lives forever. 

“Ba?” Sunny had said, which here means ‘why is my sister standing on a stage by Esme Squalor completely speechless?’ 

* * *

There had been so much Violet had wanted to say to her siblings. They sat in the small meeting room, hands linked, with all the words they couldn’t bring themselves to say out loud between them. 

“Come back to us,” Klaus said, quiet but desperate. 

“I’ll try.” 

“You’re intelligent. You can invent a way out of this.” 

Sunny added a helpful “kak!”here meaning, ‘I’ll miss you, even if I don't know where you are going’. 

“I don’t think it’s that easy. This is a truly hopeless situation.” 

“Nothing is hopeless.” Klaus squeezed her hand tighter than ever, but he could already feel Violet slipping away. 

“I’m just glad it wasn’t you,” she replied, her voice lacking it’s usual comfort or warmth. 

“Time’s up.” The Peacekeeper called gruffly. 

Klaus kept his sister’s hand in his own. “Please, just a minute more.” 

“Nah!” Sunny shrieked, here meaning ‘go away’. 

“Time is up,” he repeated firmly, reaching to grab Klaus by the shoulder. 

That seemed to snap Violet into action. She stood up too, clinging to her brother’s hand for as long as possible. 

“Violet!” 

“Klaus!” 

The door slammed shut between them, leaving her all alone. When her parents stepped in a moment later, she was wiping at her eyes. 

“Look after them,” Violet begged, arms tight around her Mother’s waist, “keep them safe.” 

To be ripped away from someone you love is a heartbreaking thing. Violet Baudelaire was literally ripped from her siblings when a Peacekeeper intervened on their tearful goodbye. But the figurative feeling of being ripped lasted much longer than those brief seconds as their hands lost contact. Violet felt Klaus and Sunny be torn further and further from her as the train sped away. 

That year, no there had been no birthday crepes in the Baudelaires home. (There never would be again.) 

* * *

Now aged sixteen and standing on the stage, Violet had a much better view of her brother, now fourteen and standing out in much nicer outfit than the rest of his class. The thinness in his face was missing too. The riches from her victory in her Hunger Games seemed soaked in blood but at least it meant her siblings could wear something other than rags and afford the best food District Three had to offer. She’s also used her winnings to buy Klaus a library of his own and Sunny was never without something exciting to bite. Klaus met her eyes and smiled weakly, reaching to adjust his glasses. 

Violet had never been impulsive, not even in the arena, but she felt a sudden urge to jump into the crowd and pull Klaus away from the Reaping all together. If she had anywhere to go, Violet might have. But, the eyes of all of District Three were on her, as well as countless cameras from the Capitol, eager to catch a glimpse of their new Victor. 

She paid little attention to the Capitol’s film, or Esme’s speech, or to the eyes watching her. Her eyes remained focused on Klaus, who fidgeted in his space. The female tribute was called, a surprisingly stocky girl from the very front - she must be seventeen or eighteen. Violet didn’t even spare her a sympathetic look, too preoccupied by Esme’s gloved hand fishing around the bowl for the male tribute. 

Esme opened it painfully slowly, struggling with her comically long spiked fingernails, but when the name was read, all Violet felt was a wave of relief that the name wasn’t Klaus’. 

Maybe that made her a bad person but there was nothing she could imagine worse than losing her brother. Not after a fire had already claimed their parents life, leaving Sunny in the arms of a neighbour. 

It wasn’t until they were the train that Violet realised she would miss another of Klaus’ birthdays because of the games, which never seemed to stop ripping her away from her siblings. 

* * *

> _I remember tears streaming down your face_
> 
> _ When I said, "I'll never let you go" _
> 
> _ When all those shadows almost killed your light _
> 
> _ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" _
> 
> _ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

The games were mostly bloodless. Violet considered herself lucky, even if the tributes who had frozen in the woodless landscape still had awful fates. Mentoring had been tough and she mourned the death of solemn, stocky Anna and skinny, shy Henry on the train back. Her position as the newest District Three Victor was not at risk it seemed. 

Violet sat in silence with Josephine Anwhistle, more understanding of why the once-fierce Victor was so afraid now. 

Esme paced along the carriage, her lace-up heeled boots clicking against the floor annoyingly. She muttered about the lack of fashion in the districts, ignoring the fact the ribbons in her shoes, wig and corset were inspired by Violet’s own. The idea of the woman who scoffed at her picking such a simple token a year before now claiming it was ‘in’ made Esme seem even more shallow. There was no hopes or empathy or hidden depths when it came to this escort, Violet had decided. 

After a generous eleven minutes of hoping that Esme might change the topic, Violet excused herself, shutting herself in the luxurious compartment she slept in. The carefully wrapped present - a rare collection of scientific textbooks - was waiting there. The look on Klaus’ face when he unwrapped it added a little sliver lining to her miserable trip to the Capitol. 

The window in her room was smaller than the one at the front of the train but Violet could still make out that factories of her district as they neared District Three. As the train slowed at its stop, she gathered her gifts in her arms, rushing to the platform. 

“I have missed you an inordinate amount,” she whispered, pulling her siblings towards her in a tight hug. 

* * *

Victor’s Village was quiet. Josephine was jumpy and spent her time in the dark, too scared of using electricity. Beetee spent his time inventing things and Wiress wrote academic papers. Both were interesting hobbies but Violet couldn’t bring herself to tie her hair up in a ribbon or invent anything anymore. The inventions had saved her life in the arena had been at the cost of so many other’s lives. 

Violet kept tight hold of Sunny on the walk back, glad for the warmth of her little sisters body. She didn’t even mind that Sunny chewed on a carrot loudly. It filled the silence between her and Klaus at least. 

When they reached their home, the siblings sat at a table that once held a family of five. Violet couldn’t drag her eyes from the empty seats. Steam filled the kitchen, bringing the smell of smoke back and breathing seemed impossible. 

“Beet!” Sunny shrieked, which here means ‘Klaus, help’. 

“Violet, Violet.” Klaus gripped her shoulders, gently shaking his sister. “Breathe in, nice and slow.” 

She followed his advice, opening her eyes after a moment.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “I was thinking about the fire and-” 

“I think about our parents a lot too,” Klaus said, “I think you were having a panic attack.” 

“Thanks for the help.” 

Klaus busied himself making two cups of tea (and grabbing a stale piece of shortbread for Sunny to bite), finding it hard to look at Violet. She seemed so helpless at times like that, almost like a different girl had come back from the games. Swallowing his guilt for not understanding her, Klaus passed her cup of tea across the table.

“Retta?” Sunny said, which here means ‘are you feeling better?’ 

“A little,” Violet answered, moving her onto the next chair along and reaching for her tea. 

Klaus hesitated, unsure whether asking about her mentoring would set Violet off on another panic attack or not. He was saved from any awkward questions when a neatly wrapped bag was pushed his way by Violet. 

“I’m sorry I missed it,” she said softly. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

Klaus unwrapped his gift carefully. For the first thirteen birthdays, Violet’s gifts had been inexpensive and shared on his actual birthday. Now, they had more fortune than they knew what to do with and his gift came a week into being fifteen. 

The beautifully illustrated set of scientific textbooks made Klaus smile, sincerely, for the first time since Violet had left for the Capitol. 

“Thank you.” 

Violet smiled back, small and rarer than he would have liked, but a smile nonetheless. 

“One of these volumes is on engineering, surely that’s of interest to you?” 

The smile, like so many rare things, vanished off her lips. 

“Not anymore,” Violet answered, “come on Sunny.” She stood up hastily. 

“Violet?” 

“You know I don’t like inventing anymore and you know why.” 

She left, leaving Klaus all alone, the chism in their relationship ever growing. 

* * *

> _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._
> 
> _ Everything's on fire _
> 
> _ The war outside our door keeps raging on _
> 
> _ Hold on to this lullaby _
> 
> _ Even when the music's gone _

Over a year has passed since Violet had been reaped and they still hadn’t spoken about her games yet. Klaus heard her crying quietly at night, when he crept past her bedroom to reach his parents old one, still half-unpacked and locked. 

Klaus had watched Violet’s games with his parents each night, staying up as late as he was allowed, long past mandatory viewing hours. Violet’s game had lasted thirteen days in total, each leaving the Baudelaires more anxious than the last. To be anxious left an uncomfortable feeling in your stomach, like butterflies that twisted your organs into strange shapes. Klaus had been anxious when Violet ran towards the cornucopia to grab a bag. Klaus had been anxious when Violet risked electrocution when she pulled live wires out the recording devices in the artificial trees. Klaus had been anxious on her final day, when Violet faced against the remaining three Career tributes, who were armed and much bigger than her. Despite her unexpected victory, by using technology stolen from the arena to electrocute the Careers, Klaus continued to feel anxious until Violet returned from the Capitol as a Victor. 

There reunition had been bittersweet. Bittersweet means that something may be good but is still accompanied by suffering or regret. Reuniting with your oldest sister was good, as it means she had survived extremely difficult odds, but it was also bittersweet, as she cried at missing Sunny’s first steps, stopped inventing things and had killed nine people. 

Klaus could not help but feel guilty as he felt Violet slipping away to her room, knowing she would be plagued by nightmares by what she had done. Klaus, like all of the Baudelaires, was a kind and empathetic young boy. Kindness, however, was not enough to open the locked door of Violet’s room. 

* * *

Violet had stopped attending school and Sunny was far too young, leaving Klaus to walk without any of his siblings. Victor’s Village was on the opposite side of the district to the small school but Klaus did not have to make the long walk alone. When walking past the grimey orphanage, he was joined by two new and unexpected friends. 

“Morning Klaus,” Isadora greeted, falling into step with him, followed by one of her triplets, Duncan. “We heard Violet’s back.” 

“She returned on the train yesterday.” 

“You must have missed her greatly,” Duncan said, “we still wish that Quigley would return on a train of his own.” 

“It doesn’t feel like she’s back,” Klaus admitted, “the train had a great manner of fascinating mechanical devices but she didn’t tell us about any.” 

“Perhaps she was tired from her long journey,” Duncan suggested. 

“She didn’t even have an interest in a book about engineering. The only thing she loved more than inventing is reading about inventing. Violet not talking about mechanical devices is as if you stopped talking about investigative journalism Duncan. Or if you stopped talking about poetry Isadora.” 

The Quagmires exchanged a look. “That sounds bad.” 

“I miss the way she used to be.” 

“She could start inventing any day now,” Isadora said, with the kind of optimism that was rare for someone who had lost a triplet in the Hunger Games and their parents in a terrible fire. 

“I hope so. I know if she invented something, it may help make her feel much more cheerful.” 

The three of them passed through the school gates as the bell rang. 

Isadora pulled Klaus into an unexpected hug, leaving his cheeks red, she pushed herself to her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. 

As they split their paths, each going to their own classroom, Klaus couldn’t focus on anything but Isadora’s promise of information on his parents.

* * *

“Muz!” Sunny said, holding up the mushrooms she was suggesting for their dinner. 

“Thank you.” Violet stirred the pot, hoping a simple pasta dinner would be easier than the burned attempts at crepes earlier. 

The front door opened with a click, followed by the sound of Klaus’ footsteps. He glanced around the kitchen, hopeful for a moment that the mess was from a burst of inspiration and new inventions. The mess was actually from cooking. 

“Are those burnt crepes?” 

“It’s harder than I thought,” Violet said. 

“Too!” Sunny said, meaning she could do better if Violet had given the pan to her. 

“I’m making some pasta instead. You want to try it?” 

Klaus took a spoon, but it he was still preoccupied. “Tastes good. Do you think we could have dinner outside?” 

“A picnic?” Violet asked curiously. “I suppose so. You should find a picnic blanket whilst Sunny and I finish cooking?” 

Klaus now with a suitable blanket, hesitated in front of his parents' room. If the Quagmire’s theory was true, there could be clues inside… 

“Klaus!” 

He dropped his hand from the handle, turning away and going to join Violet. They would have time to investigate later, he needed to get her caught up first. 

* * *

After finishing their food, Klaus glanced around them. They were alone but that didn’t mean they could talk freely.

“You look troubled.” 

“I am troubled.” Klaus lowered his voice. “My friends have been investigating the fire at our home-” Violet paled, “and they think it was no accident.” 

“Pur-pose?” Sunny asked. 

Violet sniffled. “I knew you would work it out.” 

“You knew?” 

She nodded. “Of course I knew. It’s my fault.”

“No, Duncan said he saw an unfamiliar Peacekeeper right after the fire began-” 

Violet shook her head. “I didn’t literally start the fire Klaus, I figuratively started it, months before it even happened.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“My games Klaus,” Violet said, wiping at her eyes, “they thought I was too rebellious. Beetee taught me how to use electronics to protect myself but I couldn’t find any. So, I used the resources in the arena. I only won because I used the Capitol’s technology.” 

“You outsmarted them.” 

“The last day of my Victory Tour, I was told a great fire destroyed my home. At the President’s party, he told me it was the cost of my victory. My inventions killed our parents.” 

Violet gathered the blanket and dishes in her arms. 

“Violet, wait-” 

“I am so sorry Klaus. Please, stop investigating. You and Sunny are the only family I have left. If we go out of line then I could lose you too.” 

“Violet, please wait-” 

She hurried towards the direction of Victor’s Village, leaving her siblings behind, with more questions than answers about their parents fate. 

* * *

> _Just close your eyes_
> 
> _ The sun is going down _
> 
> _ You'll be alright _
> 
> _ No one can hurt you now _
> 
> _ Come morning light _
> 
> _ You and I'll be safe and sound _

That night, there was no crying from Violet’s bedroom. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. 

Telling someone a secret is said to lift a weight off your shoulders, a phrase here meaning feeling a sense of relief by telling a difficult truth. Violet did not feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt as if it had been replaced by a much heavier weight. The look of pain and confusion that had flickered across Klaus’ face wouldn’t leave her mind. 

In the room besides her, there was a loud bang. This was unusual, as the room had belonged to her parents, who had only spent a single night there. 

_ “Klaus.” _

Violet picked up a torch, swinging her legs out of bed. The door to her parent’s bedroom was unlocked and left open. She took a moment to observe the scene - Sunny must have been the source of the noise, as she had a the contents of a moving book in front of her, Klaus was flickering through the books. 

“What are you doing?” 

Klaus looked startled. “Reading?” 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“It’s our parents room,” Klaus said, “you had no right to lock it.” 

“Tah!” Sunny interrupted, meaning ‘tell her about the mysterious letter you found’. 

“I found this mysterious letter.” He held it out to her. “It was sent the day before you were reaped.”

Violet skimmed over it. “This doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It’s written in code.” 

“Who’s L Snicket?” 

“An old friend of our parents. It’s not fully decoded but we think it’s a warning.” 

“A warning for the fire?” 

“A warning that you would be chosen.” Klaus showed Violet his notes. “Look, ‘we fear that a Baudelaire name will be on Capitol lips’, they must mean Esme at the Reaping.” 

Violet sank onto the bed. “They knew?” 

“Did they seem odd when they said goodbye?” 

“They seemed sad. They told me to be brave.” 

Klaus sat by his sister. “Violet, you need to be brave now. Help us investigate.” 

She closed her eyes, concentrating as well as she could with her down, then opened them. “Okay. I’ll help you. I’ll look over their things when you’re in school.” 

“Isadora and Duncan can help with the code.” 

“Pot!” Sunny said, toddling over to them. She held up a photograph of the family. A younger Klaus, in his first pair of glasses, clutched at Violet’s skirt as their parents pulled them in a hug. The slight bump under their Mother’s dress must have made it one of the earliest photographs of them all together. 

“Before my games, I asked Mother and Father to look after you. Now it’s my job.” 

“We look after each other,” Klaus promised, “all of us.” 

* * *

Having done research late into the night, Klaus was sleepy as he walked to school, jumping as Isadora grabbed his arm as he walked past. 

“How was your picnic yesterday?” 

“Interesting.” Klaus rubbed at his eyes. “We looked in my parents room.” 

“Did you find the answers we were looking for?” Duncan asked.

“We found out a lot, but we have been asking all the wrong questions.” 

“Oh.” The Quagmires shared a strange look. 

They crossed into the school, already running late. Klaus pulled them aside before they reached the classroom. “Would you like to visit Victor’s Village?” 

* * *

Bringing friends back to his new home for the first time may have made Klaus nervous. Isadora and Duncan were different because they were true friends, offering comfort as Violet fought for her life and who were willing to ask all the right questions when Klaus showed them their parent’s mysterious letter. 

“Do you know how to decode it?” 

“I’ve been working on it,” Violet said, stepping into the room, her arms full of books. “Klaus is better at codes. He decode the first sentence last night.” 

“Hello Violet,” Isadora said, pushing hair out her face. “My name is Isadora Quagmire and this my triplet Duncan.” 

Violet smiled. “Hello. I didn’t realise we had guests.” 

“We’ve been told we are good investigators.” 

“We could use a hand.” Violet put the pile of books down. “I’ve made some interesting discoveries.” 

The Quagmires sat on the bed, a clean island in a sea of research, already working on the note. 

“What did you discover?” 

Violet held up a small metal disk. “I believe this is a verbal feedback distorter, it stops recording devices from working. I found one in each of our bedrooms and one in the sugar bowl in the kitchen.” 

“So we can talk freely?” 

“Yes.” Violet put the verbal feedback distorter down on the dresser. “Our parents unpacked so little clothes. It seemed they unpacked things that would help us first, like research, photographs and books.” 

“Like they knew we would need it?” 

Violet nodded. “I’ve been reading some of their books. They have an annotated copy of ‘The Incomplete History of Panem’, like what we use in school, but the maps are different. I thought it might be a clue.” 

“It’s a good start.” Klaus took the book. 

“There’s one phrase that keeps coming up - ‘the world is quiet here’.” 

“Our parents used to say that a lot too,” Duncan said, “do you think they knew each other?” 

“They never mentioned the Quagmires,” Klaus said, “but they didn’t mention whoever Snicket is either.” 

“I think they were trying to protect us.” 

“We can’t afford to be in the dark anymore,” Klaus said, reaching for a book. “It’s time for answers.” 

As they researched the many mysteries that their parents left behind, it shone a beacon light into the unknown. They worked for many long hours, interrupted by sharing information or eating the hot soup that Sunny made. In the end, it was the mysterious letter that offered an answer. 

“You won’t believe this,” Duncan said, “we have a breakthrough.” 

“What does the letter say?” 

“That isn’t the important part,” Isadora said, pushing the decoded message in Klaus’ hands, “it’s where it was sent from.” 

“That’s impossible.” Klaus passed it to Violet, who gasped. 

“District Thirteen?”

* * *

> _Just close your eyes_
> 
> _ You'll be alright _
> 
> _ Come morning light, _
> 
> _ You and I'll be safe and sound... _

“There is no District Thirteen.” 

Isadora sighed. “Could the Capitol be covering it up?” 

“The explosion was a long time ago,” Violet replied, “but the weapons were less powerful then. Survivors could be possible if the explosion was only surface level. There’s not a lot of footage available.”

Klaus reread the decoded letter. “Whoever Snicket is, they warned our parents they were at risk here. If they had left when they got this letter, things would be so different.” 

“I wouldn’t have gone in the games,” Violet said, “and we wouldn’t be orphans.” 

“Hig?” Sunny said, which her siblings understood as her saying ‘it isn’t fair’. 

“You’re right Sunny, it isn’t fair.”

“If we had a map, we could find answers ourself,” Duncan said, “but District Thirteen has been removed from all the maps.” 

Klaus and Violet looked at each other. “Not _ every _map.” 

Flicking through ‘The Incomplete History of Panem’, Klaus studied the map at the centre. “District Thirteen isn’t on this, but there is a route plotted from District Three to a strange coffee stain.” 

“Code?” 

“Sunny’s right, if our parents knew about District Thirteen, they wouldn’t leave it out in the open. The coffee stain code be an entrance.” 

“Plotting a route is risking too, do you think they intended to take us one day?” Klaus asked. 

Duncan frowned. “There isn’t a way out the District other than the train.” 

“If the power from the fence was diverted, we could leave that way.” 

“How could we divert the power?” Klaus looked over to Violet hopefully. “Do you have an invention to help us?”

“Maybe but…” 

“Rib!” Sunny said, holding out a frayed black ribbon to her sister. 

Violet took it but made no move to tie her hair up. “My inventions have done wicked things.” 

“You were in a wicked situation,” Klaus said, “Violet, please.” 

“Is it safe to leave?” Isadora asked, “there are eyes everywhere.” 

“Our Father always said there are necessary risks in the pursuit of knowledge,” Duncan countered, “there is nothing keeping us here. The orphanage is cruel and grimy.” 

“You could come with us,” Klaus said, reaching for Isadora’s hand, “you’re our friends.” 

Isadora nodded after a moment. “Okay, we’ll come with you. That’s what friends are for.” 

“It will be a long journey, we should pack some clothes and food.” 

Klaus and the Quagmires headed towards the door. Duncan caught his arm, nodding at Violet, who had a book about electronics open, her hair tied up in a ribbon for the first time since her games.

* * *

Standing in front of the fence that sectioned District Three off from the woods behind made Violet feel anxious. Her hair was still tied up and her arms were loaded with wires and clips. 

“Are you ready?” 

She glanced at Klaus, grateful to have her brother’s support. “I’m ready.” 

The fence hummed with electricity, deadly to the touch, so Violet pulled on protective gloves. Carefully, she approached the fence, clipping wires to the base. 

Klaus gave Isadora a wave, the signal they were ready, and she clipped the end of the wire to the justice building. 

There was a tense moment but then the power spluttered out. 

“It worked,” Violet said, “the power’s off.” 

Isadora hurried over to join them, “they sounded mad in there.” 

“We should go.” 

Violet swung her grappling hook and threw it upwards. It grazed against the fence before falling to the ground again. She tried again, this time hooking it on the top of the fence. She grinned. 

“How long do you think the power outage will last?” 

“Until the Peacekeepers in the justice building figure out how to reset the power.” 

“Let’s get going then.” Klaus picked up Sunny and strapped her to his chest, looking up at the towering fence above nervously. “Who’s first?” 

Violet grabbed the rope. “I’ll go.” 

She climbed over, dropping to the other side safely. Klaus followed her, Sunny gripping his shoulders as he climbed. Isadora followed, with Duncan last. As he rolled on the ground to soften his landing, there was faint humm. 

“It’s powering up again,” Violet said, “no turning back now.” 

“As long as we’re together, we can face anything.” 

The siblings, now surrounded by new friends and with countless mysteries to solve, smiled at each other, any cracked between them healed. 

Despite the endless uncertainties ahead, Violet knew if they stuck together, she would feel safe and sound with her siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me watching a show marketed as being angsty: But what if they suffered more? (Am I evil... perhaps so.) 
> 
> I ended up putting Violet as the D3 tribute because I felt her inventing skills best fit the Districts output of power and her method of winning was inspired by Beetee, who electrocuted the final tributes to win. I was also inspired by Haymitch's games, where he used the arena itself as a weapon and was later punished as it made the Capitol look bad. I'm a big THG fan so I included a few book references that seemed fitting. 
> 
> This is the first time I've wrote about ASOUE, so I hope I did the characters I love justice. The Netflix show is such a good adaptation and it brought me back to reading all the books when I was a kid. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life blood! And you can follow me on tumblr @bazwillendinflames


End file.
